Love or?
by Iriya Heartfilly
Summary: Cinta segitiga memang rumit, menyakitkan, dan yang pasti harus ada yang dikorbakan dan megorbanan. Siapkah kau untuk memilih? Pilihan yang tepat dapat membuat kita bahagia, etapi di saat bersamaan menyakiti orang lain. Lalu.. Haruskah aku yang berkorban?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) punya Miyuki Eto..**

**Tapi Ichimoku Ren punya saya.. !**

***disirem Readers***

Haii, minna..

Iriya balik lagi.. (Enma :terus? G harus bilang WAAWW sambil goyang itik gitu?) Iriya balik lagi di fic kesayangan Iriya, ga tau kenapa maunya bikin fic ini mulu.. hehehee.. (Enma : bilang aja ga bisa bikin fic laen) Nahh, kali ini Iriya coba bikin fic romance yg hurt gimanaaaaa gitu.. berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi sii (Enma :ceilaahh.. curcol nihh?)

Ya udah deh daripada Iriya beneran curcol disini mendingan kita capcus baca..

Yuuuu cyyyiiiinnnnn~~

* * *

**LOVE OR... ?**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, merasa berat dan pusing. Pandanganku masih kabur dan aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku sakit. Aku menatap sekeliling kamarku... Berantakan! Selimut bewarna putih yang membungkus tubuh telanjangku, kusingkap dan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kubiarkan tubuhku tersiram dinginnya air, aku hanya berdiri merasakan hujaman rintik air di seluruh tubuhku.

"... sakit.." Aku menggumam pelan, entah pada siapa.

Kutatap pantulan diriku di cermin, seorang gadis dengan tinggi 165Cm, berkulit putih khas Asia dengan iris mata _dark violet_, berambut indigo panjang bergelombang yang tergerai hingga ke pinggang, pipi tirus dan kantung mata tebal, beserta beberapa bercak merah di sekujur tubuh.

".. Seperti bukan aku..." lirihku.

Aku menyentuh pelan salah satu bercak merah di leherku. Bagi seorang gadis, memiliki bercak merah ini harusnya merupakan bukti kebahagiaannya bersama kekasihnya. Ini harusna menjadi tanda bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan memiliki. Tapi... tidak untukku. Selama aku masih di sini, berada di cengkeraman lelaki itu... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan bahagia yang seperti itu.

Tidak! Laki – laki itu tidak menyiksaku. Dia.. sangat baik terhadapku. Terlalu baik malah. Tsutsumi Jin, kekasihku, memperlakukanku bagaikan seorang ratu. Tetapi... entah mengapa aku merasa tidak bahagia.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangan mataku menangkap sebuah jam digital di dekat meja tidurku, 23:10. Hampir tengah malam. Aku membuka lemar pakaianku dan memilih piyama nyaman dengan motif polkadot biru muda dan mengenakannya. Aku perlu tidur, kurasa.

Kutarik _sprei_ dan selimutku dari ranjang _queen size_ yang berada di hadapanku, membuangnya ke sembarang arah dan mengambil selimut lain yang bewarna hijau lembut dengan motif dedaunan dan bunga – bunga _daisy_ kecil, melebarkannya di ranjang, dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Hampir 1jam aku memejamkan mataku, namun tak kunjung terlelap. Pikiranku terus tertuju tumpukan _sprei_ dan selimut putih yang tadi kulempar, bukti percintan aku dan Jin. Jin mungkin langsung pulang setelah melakukannya denganku, dia tidak membangunkanku karena aku tertidur pulas sepertinya. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan meraih _handphone_ yang tengah terbaring manis di samping jam digitalku. Ada sebuah pesan masuk :

**Tsutsumi Jin**

'Arina, maaf aku pulang duluan. Kau tertidur dengan pulas sekali, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Terima kasih untuk malam ini, aku sangat menikmatinya. Oh, ya, besok kita ada _meeting_ penting dengan Kanazawa Group pukul 08.00 pagi. Setelah itu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Mungkin Kanazawa Ichii, presdir dari Kanazawa Group akan ikut makan siang dengan kita, tak apa kan? Baiklah, kuharap kau tidur dengan nyenyak. Aishiteru, Arina.'

Senyum tipis sedikit terlukis di wajahku. Jin memang sangat baik dan perhatian. Tapi... pandanganku mengabur, napasku memburu, dan dapat kurasakan bagian pipiku basah. Ya Tuhan, tolong katakan kalau ini semua hanya kebohongan. Ichii... Ichii... besok aku akan bertemu dengan Ichii?

Kanazawa Ichii, teman kecilku yang sudah 3 tahun kuliah di Los Angeles, pewaris satu – satunya Kanazawa Group, adalah satu – satunya pria yang kucintai. Aku tahu, Ichii tidak akan pernah mungkin mencintai wanita sepertiku. Dia menganggapku hanya sebagai adiknya, tidak lebih, dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu. Aku sangat mengaguminya dari dulu. Dia tampak begitu dewasa, ceria, cerdas, dan selalu dapat diandalkan. Tanpa disadari, aku semakin terpikat olehnya dan begitu mencintainya. Setelah lulus SMA, aku dan Ichii haru dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa kami berdua harus terpisah. Dia akan kuliah di LA, dan aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku di Sydney. Tidak pernah ada kabar dari Ichii sejak saat itu, namun aku selalu dan selalu memikirkannya. Aku begitu mencintainya dan tidak dapat melupakannya walau hanya sedetik dari pikiranku.

Di Melbourne, aku bertemu dengan Jin dan kami mulai akrab. Jin sangat baik dan selalu membantuku selama aku di Sydney, karena itu aku tidak bisa menlaknya saat ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kupikir, jika aku berhubungan dengan Jin, aku dapat melupakan Ichii. Tetapi, begitu aku kembali ke Tokyo dan mendapat kabar kalau Ichii juga sudah kembali ke sini, aku tidak dapat menepis perasaan cinta yang mulai meracun di hatiku.

Aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku kepada Ichii sebelum kami berpisah, ia hanya tertawa dan membungkuk dalam – dalam. Masih dapat kuingat dengan jelas senyumnya saat itu, secerah mentari. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang terikat melambai ditiup angin musim semi, matanya hijau jernihnya menatap lurus ke arahku, pipinya bersemu merah, namun...

"Aku menyukaimu," Ichii tersenyum ramah.

"Tetapi, aku bukan pria hebat yang dapat mencintai dua wanita dalam satu tarikan napas. Aku sudah ditunangkan dengan Mari dari Ouda Group dan aku sangat mencintainya. Tetapi, aku sangat senang mendengar pernyataanmu. Sungguh, senang sekali," setelah mengucapkan itu, dia berlari menjauh dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Ichii..." aku menggenggam _handphone_ yang ada di tanganku sambil terisak. Perih, sakit, dan juga sedikit rasa senang karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Meskipun sudah 2 bulan kami kembali ke Tokyo, tapi kami tidak pernah bertemu. Terlebih, kami memimpin perusahaan yang berbeda dan memiliki tanggung jawab yang berbeda pula. Semenjak kepulanganku, orang tuaku sudah gembar – gembor membicarakan pertunangan aku dan Jin, perusahaanku dan Jin juga langsung mengadakan kontrak yang menghasilkan keuntungan yang tak ternilai harganya. Tetapi... rasa sakit ini.. rasa pedih ini.. kenapa hanya aku yang merasakannya?


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE OR... ?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sinar matahari yang hangat menyeruak masuk ke kemarku. Aku mengerjap – ngerjapkan mataku sejenak dan melirik ke jam digital yang masih setia di atas meja, pukul 06: 30. Jam berapa aku tertidur semalam?

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar sebelum akhirnya, wajah seorang pelayan berkostum _maid_ masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Arina-sama. Saya datang untuk membawakan sarapan Anda dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi," kata pelayan bercepol dua dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan "FUJIWARA MINAMI"

"A.. Terima kasih, Minami-san. Sepertinya kau baru ya bekerja di sini," jawabku.

"Ah, iya, Arina-sama. Anoo.. Tolong jangan menyebut namaku dengan menggunakan '–san.' Saya tidak pantas," ucap Minami wajahnya tersipu malu. Baru kusadari ada titik – titik kecil di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Hhmm? Baiklah, kurasa kau lebih muda dariku. Bagaimana kalau... Minami-chan?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"A.. anooo..." Minami-chan tertunduk sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke handuk yang ia pegang.

"Ahkk ! Maaf, ini, handuk Arina-sama.. aduuhh bagaimana ini? Maaf, akan segera saya ganti yang.."

"Tidak usah, tidak apa – apa kok. Lagipula, tidak kotor handuknya," ujarku memotong perkataannya.

"Tapi..." Minami-chan tampak sungkan. Dia meremas ujung rok hitam di atas lututnya.

"Sudahlah. Nee, Minami-chan, berapa usiamu?" Tanyaku iseng.

"Tu... tujuh belas tahun, Arina-sama," jawabnya masih sambil menunduk.

"Wahh... masih muda tetapi sudah bekerja? Hebat! Akukagum sekali padamu, Minami-chan. Oh ya, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Arina-sama,' kau membuatku bosan. Uhm, panggil saja aku Onee-chan," jawabku.

Minami-chan tampak terkejut, tetapi kemudian mengangguk sungkan. Kemudian, dia pamit untuk keluar setelah membereskan keperluan mandiku. Aku segera menyantap sarapanku dan bergegas untuk mandi. Sudah hampir pukul 7 pagi. Aku tak ingin terlambat ke kantor. Apa jadinya kalau Presdir Shirayuki Arina terlambat ke kantor? Tidak lucu!

Selesai mandi, aku mengenakan kimono handuk bewarna putih dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaianku dan terdiam. Apa yang harus kupakai? Aku ingin kelihatan cantik di hadapan Ichii. Aku ingin dia menganggapku cantik, aku ingin dia memujiku, aku ingin..

'KRIIIIINNNGGG !" Deru ponselku terdengar.

_Tsutsumi_ Jin adalah nama yang muncul pada layar ponselku. Sejenak aku merasa bersalah pada Jin karena aku tengah memikirkan pria lain. Aku bahkan sempat melupakan statusku sebagai calon tunangannya dan terus saja memikirkan Ichii. Sungguh memalukan! Rendah sekali diriku ini.

Ponsel di genggamanku berhenti berdering. Aku baru sadar kalau aku melamun dan tidak menjawab panggilannya. Aku memutuskan untuk segera berpakaian dan menuju kantor. Aku memanggil seorang pelayan ke kamarku melalui bel khusus yang ada di dekat pintu. Tak lama kmudian, Minami-chan muncul.

"Ada apa...ehhmm.. anoo... O.. Oneechan?" Tanyanya ragu – ragu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang bingung harus mengenakan pakaian yang mana, berhubung hari ini aku ada rapat penting dengan klien sekaligus _partner_ bisnis. Jadi... bisakah kau membantuku, Minami-chan?" Jawabku tanpa menleh ke arahnya dan menuju ke meja riasku.

"Ah, dan aku ingin menutupi ini," jawabku sambil menunjuk bercak kemerahan yang masih ada di sekitar leherku.

Minami-chan segera masuk dan memilihkanku _dress_ tanpa lengan dengan leher _turtle neck_ bewarna _violet_ lembut selutut, dan sebuah blazer ungu tua.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan pakaian pilihannya.

"Boleh juga," jawabku.

"A.. anoo, sepatunya yang ini saja," Ujar Minami sambil menunjuk sepatu putih berhak tinggi yang terbuat dari kulit.

"Dan.. ah! Tasnya yang ini!" Dia kembali menunjukkan tas putih yang berhiaskan batu_ amethyst_.

"Heii.. Seleramu bagus!" Aku memujinya.

"Neechan, rambutnya sebaiknya diikat ke atas dengan model _shinion_ dan menggunakan _makeup_ tipis dengan gradasi _violet_ dan putih. Lipstiknya yang bewarna _peach_." Ujarnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapanku.

"Lalu, gunakan aksesoris simpel seperti kalung, dan cincin saja. Mengenakan jam tangan juga boleh," ujarnya. Wajahnya tampak bersemangat.

"Aaa... Baiklah. Bisa kau bantu aku merias?" Tanyaku, kagum dengan keahlian Minami memilih pakaian.

"Haaiiii~~~" Jawabnya bersemangat.

Minami sangat pandai merias. Dia membuatku tampil sempurna hanya dalam waktu 15 menit! Dia bercerita kalau cita – citanya sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang _fashion designer_, namun dia tidak dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya karena orang tuanya terjerat hutang dan terpaksa bekerja sebagai pelayan. Aku sepertinya akan sering – sering memintanya memilihkan pakaian untukku dan bahkan mungkin ak bisa mengajaknya untuk berbelanja nanti.

Aku menuju mobil_ Mercedes Benz_ bewarna _silver_ milikku. Nishima-san sudah menunggu untuk mengantarku ke kantor. Beliau mempersilakanku masuk dan kami segera berangkat menuju kantorku yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 10 – 15 menit dari kediamanku.

Sesampainya di kantor, bukannya Nishima-san yang membukakanku pintu, tetapi Jin. Dia menungguku rupanya. Dengan lembut, dia menggandeng tanganku keluar dari mobil dan menarik pinggangku.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab teleponku?" Ujarnya di telingaku.

"Maaf, aku sedang bersiap – siap dan tidak sempat menjawab," ujarku cepat.

"Baiklah. Ah, kau tampak..."

"Kau tampak cantik, Arina," ujar seorang pria dari arah kantorku.

Pria ini... Rambut pirang panjang yang tertiup angin musim semi, mata _emerald_ jernih yang begitu tenang, senyum ceria yang selalu terukir manis, dan suara yang begitu kurindukan ini...

"Kanazawa-san!" Ujar Jin yang langsung memeluk pria tadi.

"Hahahaa.. _Long time no see, , how are you?"_ Jawab pria pirang manis itu.

_"Never be very well! So, this is our very first meeting since we arrived in Japan, eh?"_ Tsutsumi menepuk pundak si_ blondie_ lembut.

"Ya.. Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan.. Hey, Arina! _You've became a really wonderful woman!"_ Ujarnya sambil memelukku. Hangat.. tetapi juga menyakitkan.

"_Thank you, Ichii. Or... Should I call you Mr. One?"_ Ujarku berusaha tertawa normal, walaupun hatiku bagai terhempas angin dingin.

"Hahaha.. Hanya karena namaku Ichii, jadi kau memanggilku _Mr. One_?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Jin.

"Tentu saja, Arina dan aku adalah sahabat baik. Tapi, karena masalah kuliah, kami terpisah. Aku di LA dan Arina di Melbourne," jawab Ichii kasual.

Kami melangkah menuju ruang rapat sambil terus bercerita. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh para karyawan yang bisa dibilang sangat jarang melihat para Presdir muda yang tertawa tergelak dan bersendagurau di kantor ini.

Rapat berjalan dengan lancar dan sempurna dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Kami bertiga telah sepakat untuk bekerja sama dan itu artinya... aku akan sering bertemu dengan Ichii.

Selesai rapat, kami segera menuju salah satu _restaurant_ terbaik di sini untuk makan siang bersama. Kami megobrol dan membicarakan banyak hal.

"Jadi, kalian akan segera bertunangan bulan depan?" Tanya Ichii.

"Ya. Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Ouda Mari-sama?" Jin menanggapi.

DEG! Jantungku terasa terbelah dengan pisau.

Tidak! Kumohon.. Hentikan.. Jangan membahas wanita lain saat bersama denganku.. Kumohon..

"Ah, aku.. sudah memutuskan pertunanganku dengannya. Ahahahaa.._Well,_ ternyata sulit bagiku melupakan cinta pertamaku dulu," ujar Ichii sambil meneguk kopinya.

"Cinta pertama? Jadi Ouda-sama bukan cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Jin, mulai tertarik.

"Bukan. Cinta pertamaku, seorang gadis yang lebih muda dariku. Aku sangat mengaguminya, tetai justru arena aku adalah harapan satu – satunya Kanazawa Corp, aku harus melepasnya dan belajar mencintai Mari. Yah, berhasil mencintainya, tetapi menyakitkan," ujar Ichii. Senyumnya meredup dan tatapan matanya menunjukkan perasaan sedih yang amat dalam.

"Karena itu, kalian harus berbahagia," ia melanjutkan dengan senyuman tulus. Tapi, di mataku senyumannya sungguh menyedihkan.

Malam itu, aku tak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan Ichii dan kata – katanya. Siapa gadis itu? Gadis beruntung yang dapat memiliki hatinya? Gadis yang begitu berarti dan dicintai Ichii? Seandainya...

_"Tetapi aku bukan pria hebat yang dapat mencintai dua wanita dalam satu tarikan napas,"_ kata – kata Ichii waktu itu terus terngiang di benakku. Senumannya waktu itu.

_"Aku sungguh senang,"_

Benarkah kau sesenang itu? Lalu.. apa maksudmu dengan _dua wanita_? Maksudmu... Mari dan cinta pertamamu? Kalau saja, aku bisa menjadi cinta pertamamu, walau hanya dalam mimpi, itu pasti tidak akan sesakit ini. Karena saat aku bangun, aku akan bersama dengan orang lain yang tidak kucintai, tetapi aku memilikimu walau hanya dalam tidurku. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu, hanya milikmu.

Sang Dewi Malam tengah duduk di takhta kerajaannya, sudah pukul 22.00, namun aku tidak dapat terpejam. Aku membuka _laptop_ dan melaju menuju dunia maya. Aku masih menatap kosong layar di hadapanku. Pikiranku terus tertuju pada pria pirang pelabuhan hatiku. Jika saja, aku bisa lepas dari Jin. Jika saja, Jin tak ada, jika saja...

CUKUP! Kenapa aku sepicik ini? Kenapa aku selalu menginginkan kebahagiaan diriku sendiri saja? Aku... hina. Aku tidak dapat menjaga perasaanku sendiri pada Ichii dan tidak dapat menjaga hati dan perasaan Jin. Aku memalukan!

Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini. Kalau saja, aku bisa memutar kembali waktu yang hilang, kalau saja para bintang mampu menjawab permohonanku, aku ingin...dia dilenyapkan!

Aku ingin tidak mengenalnya dan berbahagia dengan yang mencintaiku dan yang kucintai!

Aku ingin membunuh gadis yang dicintai Ichii! Aku ingin melenyapkan Jin! Aku ingin... bersama Ichii..

DEG!

A.. apa ini? Kenapa pikiranku serendah ini? Pikiran bodoh apa ini?

_'apa kau ingin melenyapkan musuhmu? Kalau bgtu, gunakan saja situs Hell Communicatin atau Jigoku Tsushin. Kalau kau membuka sitsnya pada tengah malam dan mengetik nama orang yang kau benci, maka Gadis Neraka akan muncul dan orang yang kau benci akan masuk neraka. Tetapi, kabarnya kalau menggunakan jasanya, maka kau akan masuk neraka juga. Apa kau siap?'_

EH?

Apa aku tidak salah baca? Ini... mengenai apa? Kok tiba – tiba aku membuka blog ini? Oh, rupanya aku mengetik kata "dendam" di laptopku dan terbukalah blog yang membahas tentang Hell Communication ini.

Huh? Apa benar bisa dibuka? Tapi... Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 23:55, 5 menit lagi tengah malam. Tidak ada salahnya, aku mencoba.

Tapi... seandainya aku berhasil membukanya, lalu... apa yang akan kulakukan? Akhir – akhir ini aku seperti tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Aku merasa seperti menjadi orang yang berbeda. Aku merasa ada ruang kosong yang gelap dan dalam di dalam hatiku. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengisi kekosongan itu. Aku kadang merasa takut melihat ke dalam hatiku sendiri, seolah aku akan terperangkap dan terkurung di dalam kegelapan selamanya.

Aku merasa cukup untuk malam ini dan kuputuskan untuk tidur. Mungkin, sedikit istirahat cukup untuk merilekskan diri.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE OR... ?**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hari ini agak mendung, Minami memilihkanku sebuah jaket putih hangat dengan model fomal dengan dalaman kemeja putih lengan pendek dan rok hitam di atas lutut. Sepatu _semi-boot _berhak tinggi dan tas bewarna hitam turut menyempurnakan penampilanku. Aku menyisir rambut indigo bergelombangku dan mengenakan jepitan kecil bermotif bunga mawar hitam dari permata untuk merapikannya.

Aku sedang duduk di meja kerjaku. Ruanganku berada di lantai teratas gedung ini, lantai 25 dengan atap dan dinding kaa berbentuk kubah. Jadi, aku bisa melihat pemandangan kota langsung dari sini. Aku menatap hamparan Kota Tokyo yang megah dan segala hiruk pikuknya. Pikiranku kembali menerawang,

Aku dan Ichii tinggal di kota yang sama, sama – sama mencintai seseorang, tetapi.. kami berbeda. Ikatan yang mengikat kami, sudah tidak ada. Kami bukan lagi anak kecil yang dapat saling bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama. Kami sudah dewasa dan bertanggung jawab! Tidak mungkin lagi untuk terus memaksa kehendak untuk bersama.

Tsutsumi Jin pria berambut cokelat dengan gaya _spike_ yang alami, kulit putih kemerahan dan mata _sapphire_ yang tajam. Lembut dan pengertian, baik dan sabar. Dia sempurna. Tapi... aku sangat tidak bahagia bersamanya. Aku merindukan sosok pirang yang ceria di sampingku. Senyumannya yang memotivasiku untuk tersenyum, suaranya yang bagaikan musik di telingaku, dan... semua yang ada pada dirinya.. membuatku gila.

"Melamun, eh? Nyonya Presdir?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ichii bersandar pada pintu ruanganku.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu," dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kalau saja... Aku tidak bodoh.. Kau akan selalu..." Ichii memelukku erat.

"Kau... kau..." dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang tak beraturan di telingaku. Apa.. dia menangis?

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Arina," dia menatap mataku lekat.

"Kumohon, berbahagialah. Berjanjilah padaku untuk terus menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini," pandangan matanya sendu dan dapat kulihat cairan bening yang meleleh di pipinya.

"Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Karena itu, tersenyumlah! Lebih dari siapapun, lebih dari apapun, senyummu.. Hanya senyummu saja... yang terindah. Hanya tersenyumlah lebih bahagia daripada yang lainnya," Ichii memelukku lagi.

Maaf! Maafkan aku, Jin! Aku tak sanggup menahan perasaanku lagi! Aku.. aku terlalu mencintai Ichii. Lebih dari apapun, lebih dari siapa pun! Aku... ingin berbahagia bersamanya.

Aku memeluk Ichii. Tak ada yang dapat terucap, tak ada yang perlu diucapkan, aku sangat mengerti. Ichii ingin agar aku bahagia. Tetapi, aku tidak mungkin bahagia selama aku masih memikirkannya. Selama aku masih terjerat dengan Jin, aku juga tidak akan bahagia. Karena itu...

Aku mengetikkan sebuah nama di situs Hell Communication. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa senekat ini, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku... sebodoh ini... bahkan, aku tidak ingat bagaimana Ichii keluar dari kantorku, bagaimana aku bisa pulang dan sampai di rumah, yang kuingat hanya... JIGOKU SHOUJO sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Namaku Enma Ai," ucap gadis beseragam hitam di hadapanku.

Aku tak tahu berada di mana, sekelilingku hanyalah suasana matahari terbenam dan semuanya merah, bagaikan darah. Lautan kebun bunga bewarna merah darah tanpa batas, dan seorang gadis cantik beserta wanita berkimono biru keunguan.

"Honne Onna," ucap gadis beriris _Blood Stone _di hadapanku, dan dapat kulihat wanita berkimono tadi lenyap seiring munculnya boneka jerami berikat benang merah di tangan Enma Ai.

"Jika kau menarik benang merah ini, maka orang yang kau benci akan masuk neraka," kata Ai Enma dengan suara bening yang lembut seperti desiran angin.

"Tetapi," dia melanjutkan.

"Mengutuk orang akan terdapat dua lubang. Saat kau mati, jiwamu akan langsung menuju ke neraka. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan dan menikmati surga. Jiwamu akan berada di dalam kegelapan dan penderitaan tiada akhir," bersamaan dengan itu, bayang – bayang Enma Ai menghilang.

Bagai terhempas, aku jatuh ke lantai dengan tangan yang memegang boneka jerami merah. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menarik tali yang mengikat leher boneka tersebut.

WUUUUUUSSHHH!

"Dendammu akan terbalaskan," tiba – tiba angin yang entah dari mana datang dan menerbangkan boneka tersebut.

Dengan begini, semuanya telah berakhir.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menelepon Ichii.

"Moshimoshi. Aku ingin bicara. Bisa kau temui aku? Iya, maaf malam – malam begini. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ya, akan kutunggu di rumahku," aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekali lagi.

Nama yang kutulis adalah, Tsutsumi Jin. Aku tahu aku telah bertindak egois, tetapi aku tidak dapat menahan perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan hidupku kalau seperti ini terus. Aku... akan berbahagia bersama Ichii.

Sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktu aku menelepon Ichii. Kenapa dia belum tiba? Aku memutuskan untuk meneleponnya sekali lagi.

"Moshimoshi, Ichii.. Kau dimana..?"

APA?! Apa yang baru saja kudengar? Tidak mungkin! Dengan tangan bergetar aku melesat menuju mobilku dan berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

Tadi.. Suara seorang polisi yang memberitahukan bahwa Ichii mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang mengalami masa kritis. Posisi tepatnya dekat dengan rumahku. Dan, yang menabrak adalah mobil _Lamborghini_ hitam. _Lamborghini_ hitam... mobil Jin. Tuhan.. Kumohon, jika ini balasan atas perbuatanku... jangan libatkan Ichii.

Aku melihat lokasi kecelakaan sebelum menuj rumah sakit. Jantungku mencelos dan hampir keluar dari tubuhku. Mobil hitam yang menabrak mobil Ichii, memang mobil Jin! Ada seorang saksi yang mengaku melihat mobil Jin berjalan sendiri dan menabrak mobil Ichii.

"...Jalan sendiri..." Aku menggumam tak jelas dan buru – buru melajukan mobilku menuju Rumah Sakit Tokyo, dengan gemetar kusisiri jalanan luas yang ada di hadapanku. Sesampainya di sana aku segera bertanya mengenai Ichii.

"Tidak.. Ichii.. Kumohon... Kumohon.." jeritku tertahan saat menuju kamar tempatnya dirawat.

Di ruangan serba putih itu, Ichii tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan perban di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Tuhan... Kumohon... Kumohon... Jangan ambil Ichii dari sisiku," aku terisak sambil menciumi tangan Ichii.

Ini semua akibat perbuatanku! Salahku! Kalau aku tidak memanggilnya, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

"... na.. A..ri..na," Ichii menyebut namaku pelan dan membuka matanya.

"Ichii ! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu!" Aku memeluknya erat.

Ichii tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang," desahnya.

Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya, namun senyumnya terkembang dengan tulus di bbirnya.

"Kau... mengirim Jin ke neraka.. kan?" Ujarnya melihat tanda di dada kiriku yang tersingkap saat aku memeluknya.

"Bo..doh! Kubilang kau.. harus ba...hagi..a.. A..ri..na," Jin melirik ke arah tulang belikatnya yang memiliki tanda yang sama denganku.

APA?!

"Aku... aku mengirim... Mari... ke neraka.. sesaat sebelum pe..per..pertunangan kami. Aku.. ingin bersama denganmu, bo..doh!" Ujarnya.

"Lalu... kenapa tidak kau bilang dari awal? Kumohon, Ichii. Demi Tuhan, jangan bicara lagi.. Kumohon," hatiku semakin sakit.

"A..ku mencintaimu.. Sangat... tapi.. Mari.. mengganggu. Dia mengancam.. membu..bunuhmu.. kalau aku tidak ber.. bertunangan dengannya," jawab Ichii.

"Aku.. melihat.. Jin .. se.. sebelu kecelakaan terjadi," ujar Ichii.

"Ini salahku, Ichii.. Ini salahku.. Kumohon.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku," aku semakin menangis di pelukan Ichii.

"Ma..af," Ichii membelai rambutku, nafasnya melemah di telingaku.

"Terlambat," tiba – tiba aku merasakan Ichii mencengkeram rambutku dan menjambaknya keras.

"I...chii?" Mataku terbelalak melihat sosok Ichii berubah menjadi tulang belulang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHH!" Aku berteriak saat kurasa kakiku ditarik oleh sesuatu dari kolong ranjang.

"Kau menyakiti hatiu, Arina.. Kau melemparku ke neraka hanya untuk laki – laki seperti dia! " Tiba – tiba sosok Jin yang berlumuran darah mendekat ke arahku sambil terus menarik kakiku.

"Tidak.. kumohon, maafkan aku!" Aku menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arina. Hanya kamu! Tapi.. kau tega.. Arina..!" Jin mencengkeram kakiku hingga aku jatuh berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Mata _sapphire_ indah Jin, kini berubah menjadi hitam. Mata kirinya tercongel keluar dan berdarah, mata kanannya tampak begitu gelap. Kulit pipinya hancur dan membusuk menyisakan tulang putih yang menonjol. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kumohon.. Maafkan aku. Hiks.. Aku ingin bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai," aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku sambil menangis.

"Neechan.. Kau terlalu serakah! Kau memiliki Jin-sama yang mencintaimu, tapi kau membunuhnyaa !" Minami-chan muncul dan menarik tanganku.

Iris _Yakult_ Minami-chan berubah menjadi ungu gelap, lebih gelap dari milikku. Rambutnya yang biasa dicepol dua, kini terurai panjang dan rambutnya mencekikku.

"Akkhh.. ku..kumoo..hoonnhh... akkkhhh," aku tak dapat bernapas.

"Kau membuat Ichii mengirimku ke neraka! Kau pantas mati, Arina!" Sosok berambut pirang panjang muncul dari pintu depan, MARI?!

"Kumohonnn! Maaff ! Aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf!" Aku menangis.

"Kau mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu, Arina. Kupiki kau bisa menikah dengan Jin. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini? Kau ingin membuat malu keluarga kita?" Ibu... Ayah..

Semua... semua... semua menyalahkanku. Aku.. hanya ingin bahagia bersama Ichii. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Jin terus menarik narik kakiku, Minami mencekikku, dan Mari membawa pisau dan terus berjalan ke arahku. Ayah dan Ibu... mereka meninggalkanku..

Sosok Mari yang semakin mendekat perlahan berubah.. menjadi sosok yang sangat kukenal! Ai Enma!

"_Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo. Hito o kizutsuke otoshimete. Tsumi ni oboreshi gō no tama, (_Hai, bayangan menyedihkan yang tersesat dalam kegelapan. Selalu menyakiti orang lain. Jwa yang tenggelam dalam dosa)," Ai Enma mendekat, dapat kulihat matanya yang merah darah menatapku lurus,

"Ippen... shindemiru? (Lebih baik mati saja.)"

GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Saat tersadar, aku sudah berada di dalam sebuah perahu.

"Manusia memang meyedihkan, terlalu serakah, dan mementingkan diri sendiri," ucap seorang kakek yang ada di sampingku.

"Cinta dan dendam, hanya bagaikan kertas yang tipis," lanjut wanita berkimono yang juga kukenal.

"Dia menunggumu, kau tidak sendirian di sini," seorang anak kecil bermata ungu gelap besar, menatapku aneh dan menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Dendam ini mengalir ke neraka," ucap Ai Enma yang terus mendayung perahu menuju kegelapan abadi, gerbang neraka.

* * *

"Maaf.. Arina.. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi," dan bersamaan dengan itu, Ichii menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Dari kejauhan, Honne Onna menatap rumah sakit tempat Ichii menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Tsutsumi Jin dibawa ke neraka tadi malam tepat di mobilnya. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Arina, mobil yang ditinggalkannya melaju sendiri dan menabrak mobil Ichii. Entah apa yang membawa Jin ingin menemui Arina malam itu," ujar Honne Onna.

"Di mobilnya, ada kue besar dengan tulisan 'Happy Anniversary, Arina!' sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari bahagia mereka. Seharusnya," ujar seorang pria tampan yang sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

"Tapi.. siapa yang mengirim Arina ke neraka?" tanya seorang gadis kecil bermata ungu besar.

"Dia... Mari," jawab seorang anak lelaki muda.

"Warowaro!" Si gadis kecil memeluk anak lelaki muda tersebut.

"Mari pernah memanggil Oujo untuk melenyapkan Arina. Tapi, Ichii melenyapkan Mari terlebih dahulu, sebelum Mari menarik benangnya," jelas laki – laki yang dipanggil Warowaro.

"Biasanya, bonekanya akan langsung hilang, tapi tidak dengan boneka Mari. Karena dari dasar neraka dendam Mari tidak kunjung hilang. Boneka itu disimpan oleh adiknya, Ouda Minami," jelas Warowaro.

"Yamawaro, kau tahu banyak juga ya," ujar Honne Onna sambil menepuk kepala Yamawaro.

"Aku yang bertugas waktu itu dan aku terkurung di kamar Minami," jelas Yamawaro.

"Jadi Minami itu... adik dari Mari? Dan dia yang membalaskan dendam kakaknya?" tanya si pria bermata satu.

"Iya. Dia menyamar menjadi pelayan untuk bisa melenyapkan Arina," jelas Yamawaro.

"Sungguh akhir yang ironis. Manusia memang lemah, menyedihkan, penuh dendam, dan sulit dimengerti," ujar kakek – kakek tua yang ada di antara mereka.

"Tap di situlah menariknya manusia," gadis kecil bermata biru pun menambahkan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dan pergi dengan berhembusnya angin musim semi.

* * *

Yaakkk.. ! Cerita sudah selesai, saatnya berpamitan.. saatnya berpamitannn !

Dadahh Tinkitiki..

Dadah Dipsiihhh..

Dadahh Tralala Trililiii..

Dadah Kitty the Poohhh...

*PLAAKKKK!*

Nee,, gimana gimanaa?

Hancuurr? Anehh? Gaje? Ataauuu... Bagusss?! *mata berkaca - kaca, idung meler, mulut menganga..*

Oke, lupakan ekspresi saya yang ga banget..

Pokoknya kalau udah baca, harap kasih salam tempel dan cap bibir (jangan cap kaki) di ripiiiuuuuu~~

ocehh ocehh ocehh? *kedip2 mata*

mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk baca dan mau berepot2 menyakiti mata kalian dengan tulisan saya..

*bow*

Arigatou minaa..

Jyaa~~~


End file.
